Décapitez moi
by silentlyOnumb
Summary: Les tribulations d'un myope et de ses amis... spoilers saison 4


-Allô ? Mmh ? Oui, je suis en route. Ma vengeance est en préparation. Mmh ? Bien sûr que j'ai la rose, qu'est-ce-que tu crois. Je suis Michael Scofield je pense à tout I am Ze Einstein. Le romantique de ces dames exact mossieur. Pardon ? Non je n'ai pas encore eu Linc' au téléphone il a dit qu'il ne tarderait pas à m'appeler. Et toi tu vas récupérer ta belle Sucre ? …C'est cool. Oui moi je vais me faire poursuivre par deux trois méchants pendant quelques jours, une torture par ci, je vais rencontrer un ami qui va me trahir deux semaines plus tard, je vais découvrir qu'on veut encore ma peau pour en faire un tapis…oui je sais que je ferais un magnifique tapis..Hein ? Non dans le salon…un tapis de salon pas de bain. J'ai horreur de l'odeur des pieds mouillés. Je disais donc …Ah oui j'aurais des dizaines de merveilleuses idées (dont les ¾ tomberont à l'eau au dernier moment), et je vais pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps quand j'aurais enfin vengé ma Sara. Mmmh ? Bien sûr que je l'aurais demandé en mariage si elle serait encore en vie. Nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre elle et moi. Tu sais comme la soude et l'acide donne de l'eau quand on les mélange. Tu vois pas ce que je veux dire ? Ca m'étonne pas. Bon je vais te laisser j'arrive en ville là…je crois que le portable quand on conduit c'est interdit ici. Oh et tu sais quoi à la limite…je m'en fous je suis pas à une infraction près ! Que quoi donc ? Oui je sais Sucre je suis un fou. Bon je te laisse, dis bonjour à ta girl de ma part. Bye.

C'est ainsi que Ze Einstein partit venger Sara Tancredi, en infraction du code de la route article 56 : _Lorsque je vois un feu rouge, je m'arrête. Sauf si Malone est derrière et me poursuit. Dans ce cas là on a cas dire qu'il est trèèèès loin…_

Oh merde. Lincoln Burrows était vraiment mal. Le téléphone entre les mains encore, l'écran allumé qui indiquait le temps de conversation qu'il avait eu avec _elle_. Il n'y croyait pas ses oreilles ni ses yeux. Ses yeux qui lui jouait des tours en ce moment ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il n'y avait aucune explication scientifique à cela. Il haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il s'entendit prononcer le mot _scientifique_ : son frérot était scientifique…

Lui qu'était-il après la bourde monumentale qu'il avait commise ?

Bon sang il voyait très bien pourtant…Il écarta ses doigts devant ses yeux et compta ses doigts : un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq…enfin dix si on comptait l'autre main mais bon ça ne compte pas vu qu'il ne la voit pas…Et puis vingt en tout si on compte les doigts de pieds aussi…Dans tout les cas il voyait très bien !! Il avait vu la tête ensanglantée, il avait vu les cheveux bruns, il avait vu la boîte…il avait vu aussi que bon c'était une tête décapitée…Bon quoi il avait pas eu le temps de demander des analyses ADN, d'alerter les experts de Las Vegas pour vérifier si c'était bien Sara Tancredi…elle lui ressemblait, on lui avait dit que c'était sûrement elle et il n'avait pas chercher plus loin. Aïe. La partie _ne pas chercher plus loin_ risquait fort de déplaire à Michael. Mince mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas demander confirmation à quelqu'un qui l'avait déjà vu, qui la connaissait… Non lui gros balourd qu'il était, qui ne l'avait vu pas plus d'une dizaine de fois dont sur une photo (hey ca doit compter pour sa défense ça), il avait hurlé à la décapitation, caché la chose à son pauvre frère transi d'amour, et avait avouer les yeux remplis de larmes une seule pensée en tête :

_Moi vouloir sauver LJ. Moi vouloir sauver LJ. Moi vouloir sauver LJ._

Il s'inquiétait tout de même pour ses yeux. Sérieusement. Il sortit alors, incognito, et rentra dans la première pharmacie qu'il croisa sur son chemin au petit commerce en face de chez lui. Il demanda expressément au pharmacien de lui faire un rapide examen talmolo…ophtalgi…otalique…enfin bref des yeux. L'homme des plus aimable sortit un énorme panneau blanc sur lequel étaient peintes des lettres en caractères noirs, et demanda à Lincoln de reculer de quelques mètres puis de lire ces lettres. Et l'examen se passa le mieux du monde, au grand ravissement de Lincoln qui lu les six lettres premières lettres qui étaient écrites du plus gros au plus petit caractère :

La lettre B

La lettre O

La lettre U

La lettre L

La lettre E

La lettre T

Rassuré de l'état de santé de ses yeux, il ressortit aussitôt, tellement soulagé qu'il bouscula un homme très grand en impair vert en un bruit assourdissant. Il s'excusa confusément, mais apparemment il ne lui avait fait aucun mal : l'homme n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Il rentra dans son petit studio et décida d'appeler son frère lui annoncer la grande nouvelle : la tête de Sara Tancredi avait été recollée et tout fonctionne à merveille ! (Bon sang ça devait être de la bonne colle…)

Il raccrocha de nouveau un quart d'heure plus tard. La conversation avec son frère avait été houleuse évidemment, et il s'en était pris pour son grade. Il avait eu beau tenté d'expliquer qu'il croyait avoir reconnu Sara dans la boîte, qu'il en était sûr au moment où il l'avait vu…Evidemment jusqu'au moment où elle avait appelé Linc' en demandant si par hasard Michael n'avait pas perdu son portable…elle n'arrivait pas à le joindre !

Michael lui avait conseillé d'aller voir un opht…un lomologue…un docteur pour les yeux quoi, ce à quoi Linc avait répliqué qu'il voyait très bien ! Et après le choc Michael était rentré dans la phase _Oh My God elle est en vie_. Linc lui fila son numéro qu'il avait songé à noter sur un morceau de papier. Et sans cérémonie son frère lui avait raccroché au nez. Lincoln était tout de même fier de lui : il avait fait une bonne action, il avait ramené Sara à Michael. Il se leva pour regarder la nuit tomber derrière la vitre de son petit studio, quand son portable sonna. Il décrocha pour entendre la voix tonitruante de son petit frère qui hurlait littéralement :

-Tu m'as donné un FAUX NUMERO !! Je tombe sur un livreur de pizza du Connecticut !! Tu veux des lunettes Linc ' ??

Et en effet Linc avait confondu un 6 avec 9…Après avoir rectifié son erreur il osa demandé :

-Huh Mike, est ce que tu sais si ce livreur fais les livraisons longue distance ?

La tonalité du téléphone fut sa seule réponse. Il poussa un long soupir et s'appuya contre la fenêtre pour jeter un œil par la fenêtre. Il faisait désormais nuit noire mais quelque chose de curieux retint l'attention de l'ancien détenu : l'homme à l'imperméable vert était toujours là depuis qu'il était rentré, et sa tête ressemblait à une énorme ampoule jaune qui illuminait toute la petite place commerciale. Lincoln retint un rire : oui, cet homme ressemblait assurément à un lampadaire.

Un peu plus loin, un homme ruminait dans son coin. _C'est pas juste. _Elle, Sara, qu'il avait tenté de tuer, puis de protéger, qu'il croyait morte d'une façon plutôt radicale (mince quoi on ne décapite pas tout les jours même lui qui était un pro n'avait jamais songé à cela), était vivante. Et voilà que soudainement, comme par magie, elle réapparaissait sans aucune égratignure, et qu'elle appelait son fiancé pour prendre des nouvelles !!

Et lui, le grand Paul Kellerman, qui l'avait sauvé de la prison en témoignant en sa faveur, en se faisant coffré à sa place, disparaissait dans la nature avec rien de plus qu'un sourire mystérieux et surtout, (ce qui l'exaspérait le PLUS !) sans montrer son corps. Pouf, a plus Paul, parti loiiiin ! Non, non, non et non !!

C'était vraiment injuste !! Il n'y a pas de meurtre tant qu'on a pas de corps ! Et la petite jeune là, on lui découpe soigneusement la tête, on la met dans une boîte qu'on envoie au frérot, on dit..non on OSE, dire qu'elle est encore en vie alors que lui n'a même pas eu droit à une scène sanglante pour officialiser sa mort ?? Paul était en colère. Alors, de là où il était, entre enfer et paradis, ne sachant toujours pas s'il était vivant ou non, il fut obligé d'utiliser le dernier moyen à sa disposition pour tenter de manifester sa présence :

-Je ne suis pas mort alors…DECAPITEZ MOI !


End file.
